Starcrossed
by Storybelle
Summary: Set in modern day Tokyo. If your destiny is intertwined with anothers it's impossible to stop...


_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny..._

"Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean...what is this crap?"

The dark-haired teacher looked up from her script and glared at the boy who had spoken. "Mr Inuzuka, this is one of the saddest and romantic plays ever written. And don't swear."

"Yeah, and I see flying pigs..." muttered Kiba. He turned around to speak to his two best friends. "God, couldn't they give us something decent if we _have _to read a book? I don't want to read some sad love story written by a dead British dude!"

Shikamaru Nara paid no attention to him because he was asleep. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, Naruto Uzumaki instead. "Well? Isn't this the worst?" Naruto didn't respond. His bright blue eyes were transfixed on the first page and he was clearly thinking about something else. Kiba sighed. Sometimes he though he'd have more luck talking to a pair of _girls._ He leaned back and tugged on a soft blonde strand.

"Oi! Jackass with the girly hair!" Naruto suddenly came to.

"My hair is not girly!" Kiba smirked.

"How come you react to that and not the jackass comment?"

Naruto rubbed his head. "What's it to you, _dog boy_?"

"Mr Inuzuka, turn around!" Kiba glared over his shoulder at the teacher and when she wasn't looking continued to talk to Naruto.

"I was just saying if you were even _listening_ that I'd have more fun clipping my toenails with my teeth than read this!" Naruto traced the first few lines with his finger.

"It might not be so bad, if you gave it a chance."

"Naruto, we've talking about some pathetic love story. And they both _kill_ themselves in the end, how stupid is that?"

"It's not stupid," Naruto said stubbornly.

Kiba leant his chair back and sighed. "It's for love, wah wah wah, it's so tragic, wah wah wah! Give me a break! Besides was Juliet way younger than Romeo?"

Shikamaru stretched with his eyes still shut. "Well yes, in the book it says Juliet is almost fourteen and most people think that Romeo was at least nineteen..."

Kiba laughed. "So statutory rape then?"

"Mr Inuzuka!" Shikamaru rested his head on his desk.

"You know if you weren't so loud she wouldn't notice." Kiba growled warningly.

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
_Do with their death bury their parents' strife... Has anyone read the play before?" The teacher asked. Several girls raised their hands.

"Ok, we're going to read through the first act and then we'll discuss the roles of the major characters. Can someone volunteer to read Benvolio and..."

Kiba stretched, already bored. "Whatever. This is just a really old version of West side story and..."

"High school musical," Naruto supplied.

"Yeah, High school...whuh? Are you a _girl_?"

Shikamaru yawned. "I suppose it's basically the same. Rival cliques, rival families..."

"Oh yeah, that's really the same," Kiba said sarcastically. "Whatever. I'm just saying we should watch the film and be done with it. Several hours of sleeping at the back of the classroom and we're done."

Naruto's eyes flickered down to the prologue again.

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

He sighed and both his friends turned to look at him.

"That time of the month again?" Kiba enquired nastily.

"No, just...You wouldn't get it."

"Your parents still after you to get married when you leave school?"

Naruto looked at his supposedly sleeping friend. For someone who spent so much time not in the world of reality Shikamaru was extremely perceptive.

"Well, yeah but...I don't know. Maybe even sooner."

"Sooner?" Kiba's eyebrows were raised. "You're still a kid, Naruto. Are they trying to get rid of you that badly?" Naruto shrugged helplessly.

"Geez, I'm glad I'm not you," Kiba cackled. "You're just like Juliet!"

"Except Juliet took hold of her own destiny and married someone she loved."

Kiba's face was blank. "How long did she know Romeo?"

"Ok, I get your point. But still she resisted her parent's attempts to get her to marry someone she didn't care for at all."

Naruto's face was dangerous. "When you're done discussing my likeness to an Italian teenage girl do you think you could help me?"

"Yaah, sure," Kiba said. "Who do they want to you to marry?"

Naruto put his head in his hands. What came next was white noise. "..."

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Kiba grinned.

"...Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga? What? The shy one that can barely say a word around you?"

"No. The...other one."

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged glances. "Isn't the other one a dude? You know? Neji?" Naruto mumbled something.

"But...a dude! Come on! That's too weird," Kiba shook his head.

Shikamaru offered his opinion again. "He's a member of one of the richest families in the city. Naruto's family and the Hyuugas have always worked closely together."

"Still...bad luck on you dude. I'm sure there are lots of girls mourning the loss of a chance to date you."

This was true enough. Out of the three of them Naruto always got the most looks, blue eyed, blonde beauty that he was.

"Don't they want you to have kids or something?"

"There are other members of the family to do that," muttered Naruto.

"Except, like Juliet you have no feelings for him and your parents will unfeelingly tear you away from the one you genuinely love..."

"Look, stop comparing me to Juliet or I'll have you neutered, Dog boy," Naruto growled.

"Yeah, stop picking on the poor boy," sighed Shikamaru. Naruto sent a grateful look towards his friend but then followed it with a rubber when it was followed by "He doesn't even have a true love yet."

"Don't tell me you're too lazy too duck," Kiba told Shikamaru after the rubber had made contact, dead centre. Shikamaru simply threw the rubber back at Naruto (who did duck) and leaned back with a sigh that sounded like "Troublesome!"

The teacher – whose name was Kurenai and probably didn't deserve to have the chaos trio in her class – was hit on the back of the head by the offending rubber and promptly put all of them in detention and made the noisiest delinquent (Kiba) read the part of Juliet's nurse.

"I take it back," muttered Kiba during a long speech by Benvolio.

"Too late," smirked Naruto. "That biting your ass? Karma, meet dinner. Kiba's ass, meet karma."

"Mr Uzumaki, if you don't shut up I'll make you read Juliet's part in a dress!"

Kurenai had just realised she had a date after school and now had to watch three teenage boys in detention. Really, the poor woman didn't deserve it.

_I, measuring his affections by my own,  
That most are busied when they're most alone,  
Pursued my humour not pursuing his,  
And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me – Benvolio_

"Haven't seen him."

Lord Uchiha's scowl turned from regular annoyance to full blown on-the-edge rage. Lady Uchiha laid a hand reassuringly on his arm and spoke to the boy perched on one of the leather seats of the limo. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle for a male - his looks contradicted to his gender as well.

Mikoto exchanged a worried glance with her husband. "He's been acting so strange lately," she said quietly. Fugaku continued to stare out of the window, pretending to be unbothered by the whereabouts (or lack thereof) of their youngest son.

Haku brightened suddenly. "I saw him early this morning though."

"You did? Where? I'm grateful he wasn't involved in that fight."

Haku nodded. "In the woods by your house. He disappeared before I could talk to him."

Lady Uchiha sighed, her pretty face full of concern. "I don't know what to do with him. He won't talk to us, he keeps away from his friends and he seems determined to stay wrapped up in darkness and depression."

"Do you know the cause?"

Fugaku grunted. "No and we can't find anything out about it either. He's more trouble than his brother was at that age."

"What if something is seriously wrong?" Mikoto fretted.

Haku was gazing out of the car window and watching something neither of them had noticed as the car slowed down for traffic lights. "Huh," he muttered quietly.

"Maybe he needs to see a doctor," Mikoto continued.

"Ma'am may I make a better suggestion?"

"Oh, of course, Haku."

Haku turned and pointed out of the still car to a figure in the distance. "Let me talk to him. I'll soon know what's bothering him."

Mikoto smiled and nodded in relief. Haku got out of the car and watched them drive away. Then he turned and began to walk into the nearby park, watching the solitary figure all the time.

_Still-waking sleep that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh? – Romeo_

"Good morning."

"Oh, is it?" Haku leant himself against a tree and smiled down at his friend.

Sasuke was, like his mother, beautiful. Flashing dark eyes and translucent skin with raven hair. The permanent scowl was a fixture you just had to live with.

"You have a point," Haku sighed.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "What have you got to be miserable about?" he asked sullenly.

"Things," Haku said easily. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Sasuke. Don't give me that."

Sasuke picked himself up and dusted himself off. "What does it matter? It's my problem."

"Your parents are worried about you," Haku said gently.

Sasuke paused. "Both of them?" Haku nearly groaned out loud. If Sasuke had a flaw it was that he constantly searched for his father's approval. He was obsessive about it.

"Yes, both. Your mother wanted to send you to a doctor."

Sasuke stared at the ground, his dark hair hiding his expression before stalking away. "Broken hearts can't be fixed."

Haku ran to catch up. "Aah! So in love?"

"And out of her favour," muttered Sasuke.

"Unrequited love," Haku mused.

"Yes," Sasuke said impatiently as they walked through the streets of Tokyo. "A woman..."

"I guessed," Haku smirked with an impish grin. Sasuke only quickened his pace.

"She's not interested in love. Beautiful and smart..."

"But...?"

Sasuke stopped suddenly. "Didn't I just tell you? She doesn't want any relationships or love. Especially _me._" And Sasuke strode away again, Haku still faithfully following.

"...Third fight this month. The Hokage has declared that anymore fighting between the rival families will result in death for disturbing the peace of our streets..." Sasuke stopped to watch the news report shown on a TV in a shop window. When he turned to Haku his eyes were full of disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"It didn't come up," Haku explained gloomily. It was too late though – Sasuke had already seen on the TV.

"Haku!" Sasuke spat. "Of all people...why the hell did you get into a fight with that mad redhead?"

"He got into a fight with _me_!" Haku retorted.

Sasuke snorted. "I don't care anymore, Haku. This whole thing is stupid."

"Well, yes but...your family doesn't think so," Haku said, watching Sasuke's face.

"On a brighter note most of Tokyo's A list are spending the evening at the annual ball at the beautiful and extravagant Uzumaki mansion held by the head of the family. Some of the famous few attending are..." The reporter's eyes grinned mischievously. "However the guest list never remains to that number and gate crashers arrive in droves. Unless you are of Uchiha blood that is the place to be tonight!"

Haku stifled a laugh at the sight of a photograph sticking out of Sasuke's back pocket. Before the Uchiha could say anything he'd reached over and tugged it out.

"Hey!" snarled Sasuke. "Give that back!" Haku moved it out of Sasuke's reach and then held it teasingly in front of him.

"This famous ball at the Uzumaki ball is where your precious Sakura will be tonight!" Haku grinned, holding the photo of the pretty green eyed girl in front of Sasuke like a red rag to a bull.

"You could go there to see her...or look at some of the more beautiful girls there."

Sasuke finally snatched his photo back and shoved it in his pocket again. "It's an Uzumaki ball, Haku."

"So? I bet you there's thousands more attractive than her. Your swan will be a crow there!"

Sasuke scowled. "I'll go if you just shut up! But I swear there will be no one there that is beautiful enough to tear me away from her. You cannot make me forget."

Haku watched him stomp off with a grin on his face. "We'll see about that!" he vowed before following Sasuke.

_To see, now, how a jest shall come about!  
I warrant, an I should live a thousand years,  
I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;  
And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'- Nurse._

"Tsunade, have you seen my son?"

Tsunade looked up from the clothes she was folding. "Is that brat gone again?" Lady Kushina tripped in through the doors to her sons' room.

"I need to talk to him now," she said impatiently. Tsunade continued to pick up orange garments off the floor and Kushina growled in disgust and stalked out again.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where is that boy? Naruto!"

"Naruto!" singsonged Tsunade.

Still wearing his school uniform Naruto trudged up the stairs, unaware of his mother's look.

"Naruto," Kushina took hold of his arm and tugged him in the direction of his room and he unresistingly went with her.

"Tsunade! Leave us for a while; we have important things to discuss. Wait! Come back again! I may need you."

Tsunade stepped into the room with the expression of someone who just had a door slammed in their face and then she closed it behind her again.

"Now, Naruto," Lady Uzumaki looked for a place to sit on Naruto's bed (not that she could find one for piles of teenage crap randomly discarded.) before continuing. "Your father is the head of this family and it's important for you to marry well. I know we've discussed this before but we only touched on the matter..."

Naruto picked up a ball from his desk and tossed it into the air. Tsunade watched him silently, more sober than she'd seemed before.

"Your father has talked to Neji and although it would have to wait until you were older..."

Tsunade's eyes flicked from Naruto to Kushina. Half drunk, gambling old lady she may be but she was more cunning than she let on. Would they actually force this poor child to do something he didn't want to do?

Kushina stopped talking suddenly and looked at her only son and sighed. She brushed off her clothing and stepped over to him where he continued to toss the ball up and down.

"Well. Don't forget to change for the party," she said finally. When she was gone Tsunade walked over and kissed Naruto gently on the forehead.

"Poor bambi," she said softly. "But your parents are trying to do what's best for you, you know that don't you?" She leant down to retrieve several items of clothing.

By the door she said "You won't forget about the party, will you? Neji wants to talk to you there. Put on the outfit Shizune chose for you." And then the door clicked shut behind her.

Naruto let the ball slide from his fingers before throwing himself onto his bed.

"Maybe Kiba's right." Naruto glanced at the clock by his bed and then to the wardrobe where his new black outfit hung, ready for the eyes of the exclusive party...and Neji.

"Happy endings belong in chick lit books."

And below the party had begun. A sleek black limo slid silently up.

The door was flung open and three boys stepped out onto the vibrant red carpet.

"We shouldn't even be here. You're the only one who got an invite."

There was a flash of white teeth in the dark. "I brought a guest...or two. No one will notice."

"Look, you agreed to come. Try to enjoy yourself and stop pining," chimed in another voice.

And two figures broke away and into the bright lights of paparazzi and their cameras and screaming girls.

Sasuke stopped and glanced up at a window that still had a light shining in it and a figure moving around in it that wasn't exactly visible to Sasuke. In fact he or she seemed to be doing the same thing as he was, gazing upwards. Sasuke silently watched the figure for a while before Haku called his name, bringing him to reality.

He brought his gaze down and the cacophony returned at once.

"I think tonight may start something," he said quietly. "That we've made a mistake even coming here." And when he glanced up again the figure was gone.

He stepped up next to where his two friends were waiting by the main doors.

"Shall we?" Kankuro grinned.

And then they simultaneously took a step forward into the party.

_I fear, too early: for my mind misgives  
Some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's revels – Romeo._

Hi and I hope you liked Prophecy-chan's new story. This comes from being obsessed with SasuNaru and loving that play too much. I'm afraid me and the plot bunnies were helpless to not combine the two.

If I've changed some things in here don't bite me. It's for the purpose of the fic. If I get something wrong though correct me.

It said in Wikipedia that High school musical is a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet. I'm bloody insulted that they think that wet hen Gabriella is at all like Juliet. (I hate HSM. I was looking it up cos I'd found out that one of the lead characters lip syncs and I was cackling a bit. Yeah, I'm sad like that.)

Yes...the age difference is true – and that's sticking to this as well with Naru-chan at about 13/14 and Sasuke 19 years old.

They also only knew each other for about three days. Yep. Weird.

Yes, it went against everything I believe in to make Sakura Rosaline. Rosaline seems quite cool to me and I think even so she was seriously pissed about getting ditched for someone younger and prettier (Isn't that always the story.) Apparently (yes, Wikipedia again. I bookmarked that page) some guy wrote a spin off about Rosaline and what happened to her after Juliet. I know. V. cool. Even more cos I hate Su more than anything. (See? Can't even type it!)

Sorry about the bambi thing. I'm watching Scrubs.

If I make Kushina a bitch it has to be done. Lady Capulet was a major biatch, abandoning her daughter like that. Again altering anything ESPECIALLY characters like that kills me...but it has to be done.

Sorry this is such a long author's note. Also the quotes are to mark a scene change.

If I promised everyone manga versions of Romeo and Juliet would you review? (I actually have one of those and it's SO pretty! Yeah, Shakespeare freak, I know...)

Although I can't believe I had a whole half term and this is all I wrote? At least I broke my three month writer's block.

 Prophecy-chan.


End file.
